The Smear of Blood on Broken Glass
by Nameless Moonlight5
Summary: Summary: In a world of black and gray can Axel show Roxas the color of white? Au, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a world of black and white can Axel show Roxas the color of gray? Au, R&R please!

Warnings: OCCness, Swearing, Violence, nonconsensual Mother/Son Incest, Sexual Situations with Minors, Child Abuse

Parings: Axel/Roxas (Main Pairing), Roxas/Larxene, Other Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise Sora and Riku as well as Axel and Roxas would be humping like rabbits by now.

Chapter one

It was a Saturday morning, a foggy one at that, where fourteen year old Roxas Cromren finally concluded that his Mother was not normal. Not that this conclusion took said Roxas by surprise, oh no, in fact this conclusion had been weeding its way to the front of his mind ever since he had been able to form thoughts. However considering he had no friends (not that bothered him any, he saw no point in socializing outside of immediate family which was in fact only his Mother) Roxas could not exactly compare his Mother to other Mothers in real life. Even so Roxas tended to watch a lot of movies, most being comedy movies despite the fact that none of them could make him laugh, and every single mother in said movies were unlike his Mother.

Of course these Mothers, in the movies, were affectionate to their children like his Mother was to hers (Roxas) but they weren't _as_ affectionate. After all none of those Mothers in the movies ran their hands down their naked child's chest nor stuck their tongue in their child's mouth when they kissed them. Nor did these Mothers tie their children to the gate in their backyard while said child was sleeping which just so happen to be where Roxas was now. It had been a strange but obvious reason why his not normal Mother had tied him to the gate. It was because she was afraid that he would grow up and leave her. Now of course it was his fault for bringing up such an obvious sensitive subject to his Mother but he had only done it because he wanted to share with his Mother the fact that he wanted to be a zookeeper.

It had been an obvious choice considering Roxas tended to like animals much better than humans, after all animals seemed to be on the same wavelength as him. Plus they couldn't talk, a bonus in Roxas's eye. Now, back to his Mother. Truly it didn't bother him that his Mother had left him out in the yard for hours now but he did hope that she would untie him soon, after all Roxas was beginning to become hungry. Plus there was the fact that his arms were numb now from having been in the same position above his head for the whole time. And also, though he would never complain about it, Roxas was very cold considering his Mother had only dressed him in a faded shirt and jeans before bringing him out here. So it was now, since he was done concluding about his Mother's abnormal tendencies, that he found himself contemplating calling his Mother. But Roxas needed not contemplate further considering just at that moment a boy his age with flaming red hair and who was least a head taller then him jumped the fence across the yard from him.

Now again Roxas couldn't find it in him to be surprised, though by far this was quite a new situation for him. The boy on the other hand was quite surprised to see him; in fact the boy's jaw even fell when he caught sight of him. Now to anyone else that look on the boy's face would have been very amusing indeed but Roxas found it quite uninteresting. And then suddenly the boy was moving forward, his surprise turning into concern.

"Are you alright? Who did this to you?" The boy asked him, his voice quite lovely with just a hint of roughness to it. His eyes were lovely too Roxas observed with apathy, an attractive shade of acid green.

"I am fine, just a little hungry and cold," Roxas finally stated nonchalantly, blinkingly slowly at the boy. A look of confusion passed the other boy's face.

"Dude, you are tied to a gate and you say you're fine?" The boy asked.

"And a little hungry and cold," Roxas reminded him. The boy above him just gaped for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Let me untie you," The boy muttered. Roxas tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"I suppose you could, Mother shouldn't be upset if I am untied now," Roxas stated. The boy went pale but knelt down and began untying Roxas anyway.

"Your Mother did this?" The boy asked; his voice soft for some reason or another. Roxas nodded casually but then hissed as the boy freed his arms considering there was no feeling in them. Slowly his attempted to make fists and had to frown at the pain. His Mother definitely left him out here too long; he would have to talk to her about it later. "Can you move them?" The boy asked.

"No," Roxas told him honestly and wasn't surprised when the boy began rubbing his arms to bring feeling back into them. This happened for a little while before the boy spoke again.

"I'm Axel by the way, Axel Pyrrhos," Axel said. Roxas only nodded again as he began to bend his elbows, he could move them again.

"Roxas… thank you. For untying me," Roxas told Axel before getting his feet and beginning to somewhat stumble/walk to his backdoor.

"Wait, that's it?" Axel asked as Roxas passed him. Roxas paused and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, unemotionally.

"You're not going to go to the police?" Axel asked. Roxas blinked.

"For what?" Axel was gaping again.

"Dude! Your Mother tied you to a gate in your own backyard and you are asking me why would you go to the police?" Axel all but screamed at him. Roxas just watched him, unmoved.

"Are you hungry?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Axel asked, incredulous.

"Are you hungry? Because I am," Roxas stated and once again began moving to his backdoor, his walk more graceful now. Axel watched him go and definitely had the mind to go back to his business but for some odd reason that he couldn't explain Axel followed Roxas into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In a world of black and white can Axel show Roxas the color of gray? Au, R&R please!

Warnings: OCCness, Swearing, Violence, nonconsensual Mother/Son Incest, Sexual Situations with Minors, Child Abuse

Parings: Axel/Roxas (Main Pairing), Roxas/Larxene, Other Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise Sora and Riku as well as Axel and Roxas would be humping like rabbits by now.

Chapter two

Upon quick evaluation of the refrigerator Roxas decided that he would have to convince his mother to go grocery shopping soon. However that would have to wait for later for he was indeed hungry and without much further thought he grabbed the loaf of bread and jelly only to look over his shoulder at Axel.

"Do you like peanut butter and jelly?" Roxas asked. Axel shifted awkwardly.

"I don't mind it," Axel muttered. Roxas accepted that answer with a slight nod of his head and then brought the ingredients to the counter, before going into the cabinets to get the peanut butter. When he turned back around he found Axel had found a butter knife and was already spreading the jelly onto two pieces of bread. "So… how long were you out there?" Axel asked hesitantly, his back to Roxas. Roxas tilted his head thoughtfully and glanced at the clock on the microwave. It read twelve o' clock.

"About six hours I would guess," Roxas stated, before coming alongside Axel to set down the peanut butter. Axel grabbed the peanut butter and began applying it to the other pieces of bread.

"And how many times does your mother tie you up?" Axel asked. Roxas blinked, his eyes upon the sandwiches.

"Only when she is really upset with me," Roxas answered as Axel handed him his sandwich.

"I see," Axel muttered and watched as Roxas ate the sandwich in record time.

"Man, when was the last time you ate?" Axel asked. Roxas just stared at him for a moment before wandering back over to the refrigerator to get milk.

"You ask a lot of questions, milk?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, I'm just worried," Axel said.

"About?" Roxas asked in return as he poured milk into two glasses that he got from a cabinet. Axel did not respond automatically but took a swig of his milk before riffling through his pockets to produce a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Do you mind?" Axel asked. Roxas just stared at him before finally raising his left shoulder in what Axel could only guess as a shrug. Axel took that as a 'no he didn't mind' so he deftly lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke into his lungs.

"Well don't you think it is odd that your Mother tied you up to a gate and left you out there for six hours?" Axel asked between puffs. Roxas gulped down his milk before responding.

"Yes, I do. After all Mother usually isn't so irresponsible," Roxas stated. Axel sighed but did not comment all the while thinking, _that is not what I meant at all!_

"What school do you go to?" Axel asked.

"Destiny Island High School," Roxas responded, impassively.

"Same school I go to… when I show up of course," Axel murmured before chuckling. Roxas ignored him, eyeing the bread, jelly, and peanut butter again in serious consideration of making himself another sandwich. However before he could even reach towards the knife or anything else Axel handed him his sandwich.

"I ate breakfast," Axel stated simply before returning to his cigarette while Roxas ate Axel's sandwich with no hesitation whatsoever. Silence encased the kitchen as Axel smoked and Roxas ate. However it was broken when Axel finished his cigarette and Roxas promptly produced an Axel tray from what Axel could tell as nowhere.

"Your Mother huh?" Axel asked as he stubbed the cigarette.

"Yes," Roxas replied impassively.

"You smoke?" Axel asked.

"No," Roxas said.

"I see," Axel muttered, his eyes now exploring the kitchen. It was pretty compact but quite clean and Axel had to wonder whether it was Roxas who did the cleaning or his Mom. And speaking of Roxas's Mother Axel wondered where the hell the insane woman, as he decided to dub her after what Roxas had revealed to him, was. When he asked Roxas merely responded that she was probably out with one of her girlfriends. _So she went out while leaving her son tied to a gate… _Axel was interrupted from his thoughts when his cell phone rang. The ringtone was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Kairi.

"I need to answer this," Axel said to Roxas, who was already making another sandwich. Roxas merely nodded in acknowledgment and Axel wandered away from him, into what seemed like the living room, to answer his phone.

"Hey my love," Axel said cheerfully into the cell. There was a silence on the other end. "Kai?" Axel asked, worried.

_Where the hell are you? _Kairi's voice suddenly screeched from the cell, making Axel pull said phone away from his ear automatically. Almost as quickly he brought it back.

"Kai calm down, I'm at a… friend's house," Axel stated, quickly glancing over his shoulder to see that Roxas was rummaging through a cabinet for something.

_You're lying, _Kairi accused. Axel brought his attention back to his phone.

"I'm not," Axel said, mockingly indignant.

_You are! This 'friend', what is his name? _Kai asked.

"Roxas…" Axel answered reluctantly.

_Roxas? Roxas Cromren from school? _Kairi asked.

"Yes?"

_You're friends with him?_ Kairi definitely sounded skeptical.

"Yes…"

_Since when?_

"…"

_Axel?_

"How about I talk to you later Kai? I will tell you everything then," Axel said. A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone.

_Fine Axel but you __**better**__ tell me everything… do you want me to tell the guys to go home?_

"Yes please," Axel said.

_Fine, _Kai conceded.

"I love you," Axel said, drawing out the word 'love' for comic relief. He could feel Kairi rolling her eyes.

_I love you too, _Kai said before hanging up. Axel chuckled at the dialing tone as he flipped his phone shut and pocketing it before once again looking over his shoulder only to meet impassive blue eyes. Roxas was now leaning against a counter with eyes upon Axel while eating a bag of chips.

"When was the last time you ate?" Axel asked again as he rejoined Roxas in the kitchen.

"Yesterday morning," Roxas automatically answered this time, instead of avoiding the question, as he offered Axel the bag of chips which Axel saw was _Doritos. _

"Thanks," Axel muttered and took a handful of chips which he stuffed automatically into his mouth, "So why hadn't you eaten last night?" He asked, feigning innocence. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, his blue eyes thoughtful and far from being annoyed like any other human being would be at all of the questioning.

"Because I had told my mother that I wanted to be a zookeeper and she had… reacted badly to it so I went to my room in order to give her time to recover," Roxas explained with a shrug, "Needless to say I didn't have any food in my bedroom."

"What about lunch?"

"I never eat lunch."

"Why?" Roxas just blinked at him.

"No reason." It was Axel's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh." Another awkward silence ensued then until Roxas crumpled the now empty bag of Doritos and tossed it into the trash can.

"I have to clean," he said finally. Axel blinked.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Chores, I have to do chores," Roxas clarified and watched as comprehension dawned on Axel's face.

"Oh, o-of course. I should go then, huh?" Roxas just continued to stare at him as Axel shifted awkwardly.

"Should I use the back door?" he asked. Roxas finally blinked and looked down, shaking his head in the negative.

"Follow me," Roxas said and led him through the kitchen doorway to a rather dreary looking hallway, bare of any portraits or plants. Four doors branched off of the hallway and Roxas led him to the far right one that went into the living room. The living room was just as plain as the rest of the rooms that Axel had seen so far. The carpet was mud brown and the walls, off white. There was only one couch, an out of place, bright red couch end table, and an out of date television. White curtains with sickly pink flowers covered the two windows that face outside, cutting off a fair amount of light. Axel looked around the room surreptitiously, taking in the plainness of the room in speechless bewilderment.

"We don't have much money," Roxas suddenly said, in a matter of fact tone, "Mother believes that as long as you can pay for the necessities then you are set." Axel felt guilty, having realized that Roxas must have read his criticism for him to have commented on it.

"It's nice. Simplistic." Axel said quickly, trying to redeem himself. Roxas just smiled and Axel saw a small flash of amusement, probably the first actual emotion Axel had seen on the other boy. _So he's human after all, _Axel thought and, suddenly, leaned forward to brush his lips against Roxas's. He didn't know why he did it; maybe he was curious about Roxas's reaction. He had expected to be automatically pushed away and punched but was greatly surprised when Roxas instead pressed forward and even deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue against Axel's closed lips. Axel hesitated for a moment before withdrawing, his eyes searching Roxas's face. Roxas's expression was smoothed over again and Axel couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Ummm…" Axel stumbled, feeling awkward. Roxas just watched him before smiling again.

"Goodbye," he said, his tone soft. Axel swallowed, but took the perceived out.

"B-bye," Axel said before turning sharply away from Roxas to go to the door. There he hesitated however and glanced over his shoulder. Roxas looked oddly small and washed out in the plain living room.

"I'll… see you at school?" he asked, unsure about what he was saying. Roxas just nodded and that was enough for Axel who opened the front door and quickly left, without another word.


End file.
